


Finger

by anyothergirl415



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my slashfic40 challenge. Prompt: Coffee mug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finger

“Ha ha! Got your finger!” Jack cheered happily and promptly stuck the digit into his mouth and sucked.

Will raised an incredulous eyebrow, setting the mug filled with a bitter coffee on the table to free his other hand, “Er… Jack?”

“Mmph…” Jack mumbled around the finger.

“Why, exactly, are you sucking on my finger?” Will questioned, still not believing his eyes, or his trapped finger.

“Mmph mrph mm mph mphrf,” Jack stated proudly.

Will blinked once.

And then again.

“Right. Well if you would mind not sucking on my finger that would be really great.”

Jack made a loud quite unattractive popping noise and frowned. “Why don’t you like me sucking on your finger?”

“That is a little disgusting,” Will furrowed his eyebrows, frowning slightly.

Jack scowled, “You let me suck on your cock.”

Will promptly snorted on the coffee he had resumed drinking, “God Jack…”


End file.
